Ladynoir July 2017 - New Look or Costume Alteration
by roxan1930
Summary: Ladynoir July 2017 Day 10: New Look / Costume Alteration! - To the huge surprise of the people of Paris and themselves, Ladybug and Chat Noir show up to their yearly honoring while wearing different costumes then normally


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **New Look / Costume Alteration**

It had been five years since Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared in Paris by now and Paris was throwing them a huge party like they did every year to celebrate the heroes being with them.

At the Eiffel Tower a stage had been set up and at the moment the mayor was standing on it giving a speech about how gratefull he was for another year of protection, often mentioning how they saved people but mostly talking about how they saved Chloé.

Soon the man ran out of things to say and decided to give the people what they really wanted.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my greatest pleasure to welcome Ladybug and Chat Noir!" he announced and the crowd exploded into cheers as two figures dropped from the sky and landed on either side of him, thought still slightly behind him.

Much sooner then the mayor had expected did the cheering stop to be replaced by eerie silence.

Looking at some faces he saw that pretty much everyone in the crowd seemed shocked at something, eyes wide and jaws on the ground as they stared at the heroes behind him.

Wanting to know why everyone was acting so strange he turned around and look at the heroes only to end up in the same state as the rest of Paris, eyes wide and staring with his mouth hanging open as far as possible.

"Mister Mayor? Why are you staring at us like that?" Ladybug asked but got no answer.

"I think we somehow broke everyone, my lady..." Chat Noir said as he finally looked at his partner only to trail off.

"Chat? Not you too! Why is everyone- _Oh._ " Ladybug looked at her partner and just like him she finally understood why everyone was acting the way they did.

Both their contumes had changed.

Ladybug's costume now looked like she was wearing a long-sleeved red with black polka-doted leotard with both her legs and her hands completely black.

Her hair had also gone from her usual pigtails to a graceful bun on top of her head.

Chat Noir's belt that was around his waist and also formed his tail was wider and he had a cat's head-shaped buckle at thr front of him, the cat-toe-like wedges on his boots now had metal spikes that resembled claws between them and he also had a sharp poppued up collar.

His zipper with his bell on it was also lightly undone, showing a bit more of his skin.

The two heroes stared at each other for a few moments before managing to pull themselves back together even sooner then the crowd.

"Ladybug / Chat Noir, what the heck happened to you?!" the both cried only to blink at each other in confusion.

"Me? What are you talking about? Take a look at yourself! Wait, what?" both looked down and their eyes widened again as they finally saw their own appearances.

"Hey, how come you didn't even know your suit changed?" Ladybug asked as she looked at her friend again.

"I was in a hurry and just transformed and got here as fast as I could."

"Yeah, same with me."

"I guess this is what my kwami meant when he said I'd be in for a surprise after transforming." Chat mused as he balanced on one foot as he gripped the other between his hands to try and get a better look at the claws on his feet.

"Yeah, my kwami said something like that too but she refused to tell me what so I just transformed too." Ladybug nodded, reaching up and feeling her new bun.

They stopped admiring themselves and looked at each other again.

"Just so you know, you look even more _meow-velous_ then you used to do, Bugaboo!" Chat then grinned and Ladybug giggled.

"Thanks and you look great too! It really _suits_ you!" she punned back.

"I am _so_ proud of you." Chat whispered as he pretended to wipe away a tears, making the girl laugh more.

"What are we gonna do about all these people?" Ladybug asked after sobering up, gesturing to the still frozen crowd.

"I don't know. You're the smart one." Chat shrugged and she sighed.

"Well, I suppose they should all go back to normall after a while if we leave now." she said and he nodded.

"You know, I know about a great coffee place. How about we go there, I transform back to my civilian form while you look away, I buy us something and then change back to Chat?" Chat offered.

"Sure, sound good." Ladybug agreed and with that they were gone.

Barely a second later the people of Paris snapped out of their trance.

"AHHHH! DID YOU SEE THEM?!"

"YEAH IS DID! THEY'RE EVEN HOTTER THEN BEFORE!"

"LADYBUG! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

"AND AFTER THAT MARRY ME!"

"CHAT NOIR! PLEASE HAVE BY BABIES!"

"NO, HAVE MINE!"

"HAVE A THREESOME WITH ME!"

As chaos broke out the heroes were still able to hear most of the yelling and both blushed furiously.

They blushed even more so when they found themselves checking the other out when said other wasn't looking.

Still, who could blame them?

They both looked even hotter then before and they had all of Paris to back them up on that fact.

 **The End**

 **I hope you liked this fic and wil review, fav it and read, review and fav my other fics too!**


End file.
